Power Ranger Samurai: Truth or Dare
by yellowpowerrangersrule
Summary: While Mentor Ji is out, the samurai group decide to play a game of truth or dare. Will it turn out boring or will it be the start of new relationships? JEMILY ONE-SHOT


"Who's up for a game of truth or dare? Mentor isn't here for the day so lets have some fun!" yells Mike from the living room

"I'm in"says the girls at the same time

"sure why not?" Kevin says

"uh. ok I'll play for a little bit." Jayden says sitting down

"I'll start" says Mia "Emily truth or dare?"

"truth"

"have you kissed a guy before?"

"."

"really!"

"yea, ok Mike truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to run outside and scream with all the voice you have."

"ugh really?"

"yes now go" emily says covering her ears

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"wow that was loud" Kevin says shacking his head

"I know. ok Jayden. truth or dare?"

"dare."

"lock you're self in the shower with ice cold water on for 15 seconds!" smikered Mike

"you gotta be kidding me Mike!"

"nope"

"fine ill do it" Jayden walked into the shower with all of his clothes on. He turned on the shower tap and he waited for 15 seconds then ran out shivering. "fuck you mike" Jayden said laughing with the rest of the group.

"Kevin truth or dare?"

"truth"

"do you have a crush on Mia?"

"yup"

"aww,that's really cute" said Emily giggling. Mia then gave Emily the shut-up before I smack you look. So Emily hushed.

**AFTER A FEW MORE ROUNDS**

Mia saw everybody getting bored so she decided to make it interesting.

"Jayden, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"kiss Emmy full on the lips for thirty seconds." Both Emily and Jayden were shocked!

"Mia.." Mia cut Jayden off by saying "Is our fearless leader going to chicken out?"

"fine" Jayden walked up to emily who stood up blushing. Jayden pulled Emily closer to

him, put his hands on her waist and kissed her lips. Emily just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Emily realized Mia was counting very slowly. It was a sweet kiss but they both enjoyed it. Mia, Mike and Kevin pulled out their samuraizers and took pictures. When the time was up they broke apart and Jayden said "happy Mia?" "yes very. you two are why too cute together.." that's when Mia got a look they looked like it could kill from Emily. So Mia just shut up.

"Ok Mia truth or dare" asked Jay

"Dare"

"Run are the house yelling I hate the pink ranger"

"sure"

"Em, Truth or dare"

"truth"

"Do you like Jayden?"

"umm.." Emily was interrupted by Mentor.

"I'm home! Jayden can you help me with the bags in the back."

"sure Ji"

"So Emily you still haven't answered my question, do you like him and do you want to kiss him again? asks Mia

"Yes I like him a lot and I would love to kiss him again. happy Mia?"

"Then why don't you ask him." asked Kevin and Mike

"I'm not going to be like Hey Jayden, What's up? I love you. Do you wanna kiss me?"

"Em turn around"

" J-J-Jayden" Emily said blushing bright red

"Em are you okay?" asked Jayden

"No I think she needs doctor." said Mia trying to contain her laughter

"N-No I'm fine"

"You don't look good, lets go find some medicine" said Jayden picking Emily up bridal style

"Jayden I'm fine you can put me down" Jayden brought Emily to his room. Emily stood up and said " Jayden please I'm fine..." She was silenced by Jayden's lips pressing against hers. She closed her eyes and slipped her hands around his neck. Jayden ran his tongue along Emily's lip causing her to moan. Emily ran hands up his muscular chest causing Jayden to moan. Jayden picked Emily up but continued to kiss her. Emily slipped her legs around Jayden's waist. They broke apart the kiss.

"I'm guessing you heard what I said?" asked Emily

"Yes. and I'm glad I did. Emmy I've liked you since the day I met you. You're beautiful, smart and caring."" Thanks Jay" Emily gave him a peck on the lips. "So how was you're first kiss?" "Amazing. I got to kiss the guy of my dreams in a game of truth or dare. Do you want to play another game?" "sure." "It's called the truth and only the truth."

"okay Emmy, do you like me?"

"yes I do, would you say we're a couple now?"

"yeah i think we are." Jayden picked up Emily kissed her and put her down.

Jayden and Emily walked to the kitchen to see Mentor, Mike, Mia and Kevin waiting for them.

"So did the medicine help Emmy" asked Mia

"Yes I did." Emily reached up and gave Jayden a peck on the cheek and smiled.


End file.
